Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-29512888-20170822111109
Now going for my opinions about the Gamescom songs: Dharma * SONG: Never heard it before but it's just YAS, I love when Ubisoft brings undiscovered/underrated songs <3 * COACH: I really love his tribal design combined with the electro palette, that's amazing. * BACKGROUND: once again, SUPER. * CHOREO: guess what? I love it :3 (k I wrote too much compliments about this one XD) Despacito * SONG: I used to hate it to death because Latin songs are very famous in Italy and get broadcasted on radios all over the summer, but I must admit this one sounds pretty good. Also, why * COACHES: the color paletts are OK but they remind me a bit too much of Cheerleader :/ * BACKGROUND: the background is good, it has a very pleasant summer-street theme :) * ROUTINE: seems pretty slow and boring so far Blue (Da Ba Dee) * SONG: the song itself is OK, but this cover is just ewww :/ * COACH: what is that even supposed to be? XD * BACKGROUND: I was expecting something based off dance music but, since this routine is meant for kids, this one will do * ROUTINE: as I already said, it's for kids, but that's still a very boring, plain routine. It just makes me sadder and sadder when I try to dance to it Beep Beep I'm A Sheep * SONG: I'm really glad to see meme songs, they always bring more freshness to the game :3 * COACH: well...that was expectable, so nothing else to say :P * BACKGROUND: I love how it sticks to the music video, that couldn't fit better ^^ * CHOREO: some parts seem a bit weak, but we haven't seen it fully so let's wait until we will be able to Blow Your Mind (Mwah) * SONG: I was highly hoping for the song to be in the game, it has a very catchy and danceable tune :D * COACH: I'm a bit disappointed...the color palette is poor and the outfit just looks ugly * BACKGROUND: very good! I love how white combines with those green-purple shades :D * CHOREO: again, great! Can't wait to dance to it ^_^ Swish Swish * SONG: a very original song that deserved a special spot in the series :3 * COACHES: WOW. In spite of all the weirdness, I really love them. My favorite is P4 <3 * BACKGROUND: very cool :) * CHOREO: some parts are quirky but others are very good. Definitely another "can't-wait-to-play" one :3 Waka Waka * SONG: nice * COACHES: definitely wasn't expecting a trio, nor a palette of light blue and orange. But I like them anyway! * BACKGROUND: great! Didn't expect white to combine so well with all those colors :O * CHOREO: once again, wasn't expecting such a good result. Among all the reveals, this one surprised me the most. Anyway, I'm feeling really excoted for this game! Even though some choreos need some improvements here and there, I'm sure it's going to be 1000 times better than JD2017